


Warm nights and summer vibes

by SvenSpeed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Harry is a model, Louis is a designer, M/M, Romance, Summer Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenSpeed/pseuds/SvenSpeed
Summary: Луи - модный дизайнер. Он известен не только своими коллекциями, но и тем, что меняет своих муз минимум раз в год.Гарри - лицо Гуччи 2014.Или Луи любит лето и не представляет, как создать зимнюю коллекцию.





	Warm nights and summer vibes

Луи педантично одергивает манжеты своей белоснежной сорочки, застегивает верхнюю пуговицу идеально скроенного темно-синего блейзера, стирает невидимые пылинки с блестящих лаковых туфель о закатанные до лодыжек черные скинни и выпускает прядь из старательно поднятой Луизой челки. Она его убьет, но это _его_ день. Вокруг стоит невыносимый шум, пока целая армия его помощников вытаскивают моделей из узких красных юбок с тонкими цепями наискосок, расшитых павлинами с кинжалами вместо перьев балахонов и кружевных прозрачных маек с блестящими металлическими пластинами на спине. Вместо этого на них застегивают летящие пурпурные комбинезоны с неровными краями и тяжелыми витыми поясами, желтые откровенные блузки с массивными эполетами и оранжевые боди с маленькими колечками на уровне сосков на голое тело. У Луи щиплет в носу от сладковатого запаха лака для волос и глаза слезятся от слепящего света раскалившихся ламп, пока из-за кулис слышится ритмичный бит панк-рок каверов на попсовые песни, а его ассистенты обходят его стороной за километр. Он медленно выдыхает с закрытыми глазами и тянет руку к онемевшему от страха Бэнни-Бобби-Билли.

— Эй, Би-бой, прекрати обниматься с планшеткой и дай мне наконец мой чай, — надломленный голос на полтона выше обычного выдает его нервы, и Луи достает из кармана черные авиаторы. — Если ты снова купил его в Старбаксе, считай, что я уже тебя уволил, потому что эти недотепы не знают, что такое настоящий йоркширский.

Через пять секунд в его руке оказывается белый стакан в картонном манжете из Коста Кофе, и Луи кривится, как от зубной боли.

— Если я не умру от остановки сердца сегодня до вечера, я научу тебя заваривать настоящий чай.

Би-бой, кажется, почти не дышит, но Луи уже нет до него дела. Он изящным движением надевает на нос очки, делает глоток обжигающего чая — не из Старбакса, но все равно помои — и русалкой ныряет в шторм из криков, суеты и вешалок с переливающейся одеждой.

— Эти туфли ей велики! Набейте ей туда ваты, мне не нужны суицидники на подиуме! Эй-эй! Это что такое? Никаких носков в моей коллекции! Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я носил носки? Снимай сейчас же или я… О, боже! Ты решила сесть на сахарную диету и испортить мой показ?! Поменяйте ее с Марией: в этом платье ее живот будет виден даже из космоса! Эй, дорогуша, кто тебя так накрасил? Я работаю с непрофессионалами! Принесите ту красную кепку, этот взрыв абстракционизма нужно чем-то прикрыть!

Луи раздает указания хриплым высоким голосом, делает мелкие глотки чая и промокает салфеткой капли пота со лба. Лица мелькают у него перед глазами, модели выходят на подиум одна за другой, пока другие уже переодеваются для следующего прохода. Белоснежный свет пылающих ламп выделяет все несовершенства кожи и тел девушек и парней на фоне его идеальной коллекции, и Луи лишь беспомощно прижимает очередную чистую салфетку к коже и морщится от вкуса пакетированного чая.

— Томмо, расслабься, все идет хорошо.

Луи по очереди поднимает правую и левую брови. Он не может понять, мутит ли его или он просто готов разлететься на молекулы, чтобы никогда больше не собраться вновь. Это чудовищно. Все эти люди уничтожат его показ. По крайней мере, Зейн, его верный и надежный Зейни выглядит безупречно со своими бесконечно длинными ресницами, бархатной кожей и высокими скулами. Луи по привычке проводит подушечкой пальца по смуглой коже на острой кости, оттягивает вбок ворот расстегнутого атласного жилета с эполетами и спускает ниже узкие черные брюки.

— Эти каракатицы ходят так, будто вчера родились. Я не хочу отвечать за их бездарность, — Луи не успевает сделать глоток, когда ему за воротник затыкают салфетку, сдергивают с носа очки и большая кисть Луизы бегает у него по лицу. Он щурится, как новорожденный котенок, и пытается увернуться, пока у него из рук не забирают стакан.

— Ты потеешь, как чертов грешник в церкви. Прекрати пить свой чай, он красит зубы. Сейчас ваш выход, — девушка ловко возвращает очки на нос Луи, и пластинка мятной жвачки оказывается у него во рту.

Зейн настойчивой ладонью подталкивает его к выходу на подиум, куда уже вереницей тянутся модели, и Луи не верит, что это уже конец. Он снова одергивает манжеты, протирает туфли, снимает очки и убирает свисающую прядь обратно в зачесанную челку. О, дьявол, его волосы наверняка блестят у корней от пота, и он испортил получасовые труды Луизы, и Зейн с рукой на его талии ведет его на подиум, и это натуральный конец света.

— Дыши, Лу, не нужно гипервентиляции, — Зейн улыбается и не убирает руку, когда они делают первый шаг на подиум.

— Я тебе не Лу, — он сжимает губы в тонкую полоску и старается успокоить колотящееся в ушах сердце.

Ладонь Зейна жарко лежит на его талии, и у Луи трясутся коленки, как будто это его первый выход с его первой коллекцией с его первой музой три года назад. Ох, Элеанор не годилась Зейну и в подметки, и Луи не может думать ни о чем, кроме раскаленного спертого воздуха у него в легких и о том, как неприятно скользят влажные пальцы о кожаные стельки внутри его узких туфель. Каждый раз как первый.

Он фирменным движением достает из кармана очки, и дюжина вспышек слепят его и без того чувствительные глаза — репортерам будет, о чем написать, и Луи молится всем богам, чтобы большая часть статей была посвящена его коллекции, а не его голым щиколоткам, растрепанной прическе, черным авиаторам и удобной ладони Зейна на его пояснице. Публика аплодирует его мастерству, модели с профессиональными улыбками и растекшимся под жарким светом макияжем хлопают проделанной работе, а Луи соединяет руки в замок и трет друг о друга ладони, отмечая в первых рядах модных критиков. По их ухмылкам, улыбкам и удивленным лицам он знает, что реакция будет неоднозначной. Он замечает едва приподнятые уголки губ Кейт Мосс, вздернутые черные брови Кары Делавинь, белозубую улыбку Хайди Клум, полный обожания взгляд этого безумного модного блогера и откровенно скучающего Рассела Брэнда. Кто-то тянет ему цветы, и Луи говорит тонущее в какофонии аплодисментов, музыки и шума его крови «спасибо», и отдает букет Зейну, потому что _он не цветочный мальчик, ради бога.  
_  
Луи склоняется в поклоне и улыбается для камер под не стихающие шум и вспышки камер.

— Большая честь представить вам свою коллекцию, — говорит он с мягкой хрипотцой в микрофон и забирает еще один протянутый букет. — Приглашаю вас на фуршет с холодным шампанским, фруктами и кондиционером.

Зейн сам забирает у него второй букет, когда они идут по подиуму обратно за кулисы, и Луи на ходу расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу своей сорочки. Он уверен, что его кожа расплавилась под раскаленным светом, бесконечными вспышками и пытливыми взглядами публики. Ему показалось, или он действительно видел в правом углу Джареда Лето? И что это был за молодой Мик Джаггер в первом ряду рядом с Пош Спайс? Луи срочно нужен его чай, и Би-бою лучше бы позаботиться о том, чтобы позже в его бокале было не шампанское, а как минимум водка-ред булл, иначе он за себя не ручается.

На фуршете Луи ловко снует между пританцовывающими манекенщицами, пожимает руки модельерам Валентино и Дольче и не забывает потягивать из высокого бокала шампанское, которое на деле не совсем шампанское, и Би-бой определенно не вернется домой без работы. Он останавливается перед камерами "E!" и "MTV", и его улыбка получается уже гораздо более естественной и расслабленной. Он рассказывает журналистам "Космополитан", что Зейн был потрясающей музой, и его индивидуальность в сочетании с профессиональным стилем Луи дали удивительные плоды. Со смехом он отвечает субтильной блондинке из "Вог", что нет, он не знает, кто станет его следующей музой, и ему нужно время, чтобы отойти от этой коллекции. С расправленной ладонью на груди он честно признается "Фэшн", что ненавидит зиму и не представляет, какой будет зимняя коллекция, и ред булл смешно щекочет его ноздри. Он фотографируется у стены для прессы с главным редактором "Эскваер", с вездесущим Гримшоу с радио "БиБиСи" и с Питом Венцем в рубашке из его прошлогодней коллекции. Его темно-синий блейзер уже давно расстегнут, белая сорочка оголяет его грудь на две пуговицы, и Луи бы расстегнул и третью, если бы позволяли приличия.

Он обещает Каре «то черное платье на крючках», обнимает Кейт и говорит, что кожаные брюки были специально для нее. Хайди передает ему привет от Майкла Корса, когда они с широкими улыбками делают селфи на ее золотой айфон 6 плюс, и Луи допивает второй бокал не-совсем-шампанского. Он осторожно пожимает руку Виктории Бекхэм, целует воздух возле ее щеки и интересуется где ее муж, они давно не играли в футбол. Все это время Луи неприкрыто разглядывает ее спутника, но не так, чтобы проявить неуважение к горделивой Пош. «Это Гарри Стайлс, талантливый манекенщик, — говорит она, — наш с Дэвидом близкий друг», но вместо этого Луи слышит «рок-душа молодого Мика Джаггера, Гарри Стайлс, твоя новая муза». Он облизывает губы, протягивает свою ладонь и улыбается так, как будто Гарри Стайлс — южный ветер, без которого Луи не смыслит жизни.

— Гарри, как тебе показ? — Луи — само обаяние, когда берет два бокала с подноса проходящего официанта и вручает их Виктории и Гарри. Пош понимающе хмыкает и подносит тонкое стекло к матовым губам.

— Немного не мой стиль, но пару вещей я бы надел, — его голос, как молотый кофе, и глаза цвета сочной травы.

Луи вскидывает брови и поднимает подбородок:

— Неужели? — он складывает губы трубочкой и сдвигает их в сторону. Удивительное нахальство накладывается на ослепительную красоту молодого лица Гарри, и Луи почти покорен.

— Да, я думаю, все эти цепи и шипы были бы актуальны в прошлом сезоне, — он тянет слова, словно смолу, и теребит губу двумя пальцами. Его леопардовая рубашка расстегнута почти до пупка, и Луи готов поклясться, что две секунды назад видел его левый сосок. — Ну, знаешь, вся эта истерия с «50 оттенками серого».

Он невинно улыбается, и на его щеке появляется ямочка.

— Чудовищная безвкусица, — вставляет Виктория, — второсортное чтиво для сексуально озабоченных подростков.

— Аха? — глаза Луи расширяются за секунду до того, как превратиться в негодующие щелочки.

— Твоя коллекция не идет ни в какое сравнение, я вижу в ней большой потенциал, — продолжает Виктория с небольшой улыбкой. — Бежевый жакет великолепен.

— Завтра он будет у тебя дома, — Луи сладко улыбается и подает знак Би-бою, чтобы принес ему еще особого шампанского.

— Чудесно, Луи, я не рассчитывала на меньшее, — она целует воздух возле его щеки, и Луи улавливает нотки Шанель Жадор. — Ты не против составить Гарри компанию на пару минут? Ромео не простит мне, если я не спрошу у Джареда про его новую роль.

Луи делает великодушный жест рукой и выхватывает у подоспевшего Би-боя бокал с желтой шипучкой. Гарри провожает Викторию смеющимся взглядом и делает глоток из своего бокала одновременно с Луи.

— Персональное шампанское с золотыми блестками? Или боишься, что тебя отравят злопыхатели?

— Это содовая: я не большой поклонник алкоголя, — нагло врет Луи, и Гарри задерживает на нем испытующий взгляд. Из его рта вырывается резкий смешок, когда он обхватывает бокал Луи своими длинными пальцами прямо поверх его руки и подносит к носу. Его глаза — проказный зеленый, и он пристально смотрит в глаза Луи, прежде чем сделать глоток.

— Действительно, содовая, — многозначительно хмыкает он, вытирая свои розовые губы указательным пальцем, и Луи тянется, чтобы повторить его жест. — Буду знать, что ей тоже не стоит злоупотреблять.

Луи поджимает губы, пытаясь скрыть улыбку, и болтает в бокале свою водку-ред булл.

— Видимо, тебя не научили, юный Мик Джаггер, что пить из бокалов мало знакомых людей неприлично, — глаза Гарри вспыхивают, и щеки покрываются нежным румянцем, когда он слышит прозвище. — Впрочем, не стоило ожидать приличий от человека, пришедшего на мой показ в _леопарде_. Я оскорблен до глубины души.

— Что ж, — задумчиво тянет Гарри, стучит пальцем по подбородку и залпом допивает шампанское из своего бокала. Луи следит, как прокатывается адамово яблоко под светлой кожей, и сам сглатывает. — Я готов признать вину и принести свои самые искренние извинения. Что если я сниму его?

Его малиновые губы съехали в сторону в однобокой улыбке, и Луи еле сдерживается, чтобы не утопить большой палец в ямочке на левой щеке. Он ловит руку Гарри в тот момент, когда его пальцы, проехавшись по кромке леопардовой ткани, неспешно расстегивают очередную пуговицу. Все это время Гарри буравит его озорным взглядом и совершенно не смущается окружающих. Луи держит его руку непозволительно долго, и его большой палец рисует медленные круги на нежной коже кисти вокруг вытатуированного крестика. Он медленно облизывает губы и пристально изучает открытый лоб, густые брови, искрящиеся глаза, прямой нос, гладкие щеки с прилипшими к ним ямочками, полный малиновый рот, решительный росчерк челюсти и темные кудри на леопардовых плечах. Взгляд Гарри неотрывно следит за движением его языка, и Луи самодовольно улыбается острыми зубами. Он наклоняется ближе и привстает на цыпочки, замирая в сантиметре от лица Гарри. От него пахнет чем-то сладковатым, что Луи пока не может распознать, и он незаметно вдыхает полную грудь. Его язык снова медленно обводит губы, и взгляд падает на слегка приоткрытый рот Гарри. Его влажные губы улавливают учащенное дыхание, и палец замирает на запястье на линии пульса.

— Что если я сам сниму его? — он выдыхает чуть слышно, все так же не отводя взгляда от приоткрытых малиновых губ, и тихо смеется, когда Гарри тянется за его губами. Луи самодовольно улыбается, опускаясь на пятки, и у него во рту суше, чем было минуту назад, и легкие будто парализованы тяжелым сладковатым запахом. Водка-ред булл снова обжигают его горло, когда он отрывает руку от крепкого запястья и застегивает пуговицу на леопардовой рубашке. — Дождись меня, Микки. Не раздевайся раньше времени.

 

***

Луи выходит на парковку и вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух. Он трезв, но Зейн зачем-то отобрал у него ключи от машины, а Би-бой вызвал ему такси. Луи разберется с обоими завтра, сразу как только отчитает Найла за то, что тот не явился на его грандиозный показ. Он останавливается у своей машины, закуривает и подставляет лицо легкому апрельскому ветру.

— Боюсь представить, сколько содовой ты выпил, мистер Звезда Вечера, — песчаный голос, и Гарри обходит его машину с другой стороны. Его ужасный леопард скрыт под темным пальто, и Луи сразу узнает Берберри и хмыкает.

— Не достаточно, чтобы не обращать внимания на это преступление против здравого смысла, — небрежным жестом он указывает в сторону расстегнутой рубашки Гарри и набирает в легкие дым.

— Между прочим, это Марк Джейкобс, — он откидывает волосы и облокачивается спиной о черный Мерседес Луи, и, о, как некстати у Луи нет ключей. Он судорожно затягивается и выдыхает в сторону белый дым. Ресницы Гарри длинные и дрожат в свете фонаря, глаза уставшие, но все такие же искрящиеся, и губы все такие же малиновые, как и три часа назад.

Луи качает головой и бросает на землю половину не выкуренной сигареты. Он замирает в полушаге от Гарри и обводит его оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Ковбойские ботинки, черные скинни с дырками на коленках, и Луи любуется мощными мышцами под черной тканью. Он отводит в сторону полы пальто и беззастенчиво разглядывает замершего в расслабленной позе Гарри.

— Мне нравится Берберри, — наконец заключает Луи и не выпускает из пальцев дорогую ткань. Он делает еще полшага вперед и ставит ноги по обе стороны от левой ступни Гарри. От его тела исходит жар, и Луи беспрепятственно проскальзывает руками под темно-синее пальто, приподнимаясь на мысках и проводя носом по линии челюсти. Он чувствует горячие ладони на своих плечах, и его тело предательски дрожит и льнет к широкой груди. Луи шумно выдыхает, и по шее Гарри бегут видимые мурашки. — Я люблю Берберри.

Его губы едва задевая скользят по нежной коже и прижимаются там, где учащенный пульс бьется навстречу прикосновению под линией челюсти.

— Но ты должен носить одежду Луи Томлинсон.

Гарри склоняет голову, и Луи встречается с его губами на полпути. Они мягкие и сочные, и Луи осторожно по очереди затягивает их в рот, пока его пальцы водят под челюстью Гарри, крадутся к линии роста волос и забираются под высокий воротник пальто. Гарри притягивает его за талию, и Луи вжимает его в кузов авто, их поцелуй легкий, как летний бриз, и сладкий, как шампанское Асти. Луи тихо смеется и давит Гарри на подбородок, его язык легко проникает между разжавшимися зубами, и он довольно жмурится, горячее калифорнийское солнце светит под его сомкнутыми веками. Ладонь Гарри гладит его поясницу под блейзером, и Луи вжимается в его тело еще сильнее, их языки сплетаются в поцелуе, и приоткрытые губы с готовностью раскрываются под ласками.

— В противном случае, ты не должен носить одежду вообще, — невнятно бормочет Луи, прежде чем снова легко прикусить нижнюю губу Гарри и тут же затянуть ее в рот.

— Согласен, если в это время ты тоже будешь без одежды, — губы Гарри оставляют влажный след на его подбородке, и Луи закатывает глаза. Калифорнийское солнце встречается с океаном, и яркие блики слепят его нещадно. Он запрокидывает голову и подставляет шею под требовательные прикосновения и поцелуи, и если бы не надежные руки на его спине, он давно свалился бы на асфальт под давлением спиртного и собственного непослушного тела.

— Идет.

Гарри хмыкает, и вибрация отдается на ключице Луи слабовольными мурашками. С едва приоткрытыми глазами он находит губы Гарри, и падает в их поцелуй естественно и беззаботно. Его тело легкое, и в голове шумит закатный прибой, пока он целует самого красивого мальчика в своей жизни, а его пальцы в нерешительности теребят пуговицу на леопардовой рубашке.

— К тебе или ко мне? — Гарри улыбается, и Луи скорее представляет, чем видит ямочки на его персиковых щеках. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Гарри и тянет губы, чтобы снова коснуться пьянящего рта.

— Ко мне. Такси уже едет.

Он наконец расстегивает пуговицу и проникает холодными пальцами под рубашку. Кожа под его прикосновением мгновенно покрывается мурашками, и мышцы напрягаются против его раскрытой ладони, и Луи с закушенной губой представляет, как снимет всю одежду с этого подтянутого тела, как будет любоваться его беззащитной наготой и гладить каждый сантиметр мягкой загорелой кожи.

Гарри разворачивает их резко и без предупреждения. Он обхватывает бедра Луи, и тот глухо вскрикивает, когда его отрывают от земли. Он обвивает ногами бедра Стайлса и цепляется за его плечи, когда Гарри сажает его на капот.

— Я тебе не Лана Дел Рей, — бормочет Луи в тягучий поцелуй и крепче сжимает коленями узкие бедра.

— Я очень на это надеюсь.

Большие пальцы невесомо гладят его виски и ведут по волосам против направления роста, обводят чувствительные уши, и Луи сдавленно выдыхает. Гарри прижимается губами к впадинке между ключиц, и Луи не в силах держать глаза открытыми. Он всего лишь человек на изощренной пытке искушением.

Их поцелуи медовые, томные, как жаркие летние дни, и пальцы Гарри так бесподобно чувственно массируют кожу под волосами, что Луи едва способен сохранять рассудок. Он прижимается щекой к мягкой щеке, тянет за длинную прядь и раскрытыми губами замирает у аккуратного ушка, когда Гарри притягивает его за бедра и несдержанно трется о его пах.

— О, черт, — глаза закрываются против воли, и Луи засасывает и кусает острыми зубами кожу под самой челюстью. Он чувствует, как немо распахивается рот Гарри, его ладонь с глухим шлепком падает на капот, и он кренится вперед, заваливая Луи на лопатки. Луи отрывается, лишь когда на шее Гарри даже в полумраке можно разглядеть темнеющее пятно, а от недостатка кислорода у него кружится голова и весь мир вокруг, и Гарри такой красивый перед глазами, что Луи не верит в его реальность.

— Ты не существуешь.

— Неужели, — иронично переспрашивает Гарри и ощутимо толкается бедрами между разведенных ног Луи.

Оглушительный визг сигнализации заставляет Луи подпрыгнуть на месте, а Гарри резко выпрямиться. Он проводит рукой по лицу, тихо ругаясь, и Луи смеется в голос, зажимая уши руками.

— Пойдем, — с едва слышными смешками и сияющими глазами Гарри тянет руку Луи. — Нас сейчас поймают.

Луи хватает протянутую ладонь и не совсем изящно скатывается с капота.

— Это моя машина, — он мотает головой и трясет затекшими ногами, крепко держа теплую ладонь в своей.

— Тогда выключи сигнализацию! — Гарри неверяще смеется и смотрит на него, как на безумца, и Луи хочет разгладить пальцем лучики у него вокруг глаз.

— У меня нет ключей.

Гарри придерживает его за талию, и Луи залезает замерзшими руками ему под пальто.

— Где уже это дурацкое такси, — капризно произносит он в тот момент, когда на парковку въезжает серебристый Мерседес, и расторопный водитель выбегает открыть им дверь.

— Карета подана, Господин Модельер, — с усмешкой произносит Гарри и подталкивает Луи к машине.

 

***

Осторожное утреннее солнце деликатно сочится сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы и щедрым росчерком высветляет спутанные темные кудри на белых подушках, переплетенные руки и скомканные-скатанные простыни, застрявшие в раскинутых ногах. Луи несмело шевелит пальцами на ногах, потому что ему кажется, что прошлой ночью он умер, совершил самоубийство, прыгнув без оглядки в уютные объятия манекенщика Гарри Стайлса с рок-душой Мика и с губами на вкус, как пьяная вишня. _Уже в четвертый раз._ Не отрывая голову от подушки, он обводит взглядом плавные линии бедер, и выгнутую спину, и выступающие лопатки, и крепкие плечи, и мышцы на руках, и бесчисленные татуировки. Желтые синяки на талии — понедельник, светлеющие любовные метки на ребрах — пятница, свежий засос на шее возле самого плеча — прошлая ночь. Луи стягивает простынь с бедер Гарри и проделывает тот же путь невесомыми пальцами по мягкой золотистой коже и с удовольствием замечает, как маленькие волоски встают дыбом под его касанием, будто льнут навстречу, как и сам Гарри несколько часов назад. Как в пятницу, в понедельник, в их самый первый раз.

Гарри хрипло сдавленно стонет в подушку, и упругие мышцы напрягаются под рукой Луи. Копна волос взлетает в воздух, и вот уже из-под длинных ресниц на Луи смотрят сонные искрящиеся глаза. Луи не убирает руку и переворачивается на бок, с упоением впитывая почти прозрачный под солнечным лучом зеленый, нежно-розовые ото сна щеки, обкусанные алые губы и метки, метки на ребрах прямо поверх чернильных масок, и возле скелета в картине, и возле четко очерченной лопатки.

— Эй, Микки, — шепчет он и ступней поднимается по округлой голени до самой коленки.

Гарри сонно улыбается и крепче обнимает подушку.

— Как насчет завтрака?

— Я согласен, — бормочет Гарри, и он пятнадцать оттенков очарования в этом струящемся солнечном свете.

— Как насчет.., — Луи неотрывно следит за своими пальцами на выгнутой пояснице, на крепких ягодицах со свежими синяками, на двух трогательных ямочках в низу спины. Он прочищает горло и улыбается немного набок, — что если я тебе отсосу, а ты приготовишь завтрак?

Гарри закрывает глаза, и от его улыбки бегут морщинки-лучики и глубокая ямочка просыпается на щеке.

— Ты коварный.

Он переворачивается на спину, раскинув руки, и Луи с закушенной в предвкушении губой спускается ниже.

 

***

Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha - In the name of love  
Major Lazer – Cold Water  
Matoma & Becky Hill - False Alarm  
Cash Cash & Digital Farm Animals - Millionaire ft. Nelly

 

— Бенедикт Камбербетч похож на рыжую выдру, — заявляет Луи и удобней устраивается на растянувшемся на полу теле Гарри, кончик языка высунут от усердия, и глаза сосредоточенно следят за движениями ручки, в ушах звенит этот чудовищный летний микс из его профиля в Спотифай.

— Не ерзай, Стайлс! Твои татуировки и без того ужасны! — прикрикивает Луи и тычет обратной стороной ручки Гарри в ребро. Тот дергается и закидывает руки за голову, напрягая пресс под весом Луи.

— Мне щекотно, Лу, — он закусывает губу, и его обнаженная грудь часто вздымается от дыхания. Луи опирается на руки и рассматривает его тело придирчиво, со знанием дела, обводит пальцами ребра, мышцы, твердые соски, тяжело лежащий на бедре член и острые коленки. Чернила шариковой ручки смешиваются с чернилами под кожей, с синяками и засосами, и с таким же успехом Луи мог бы быть режиссером порно, а Гарри — его самым одаренным актером. Но вместо этого:

— Я тебе не Лу, — тихое бормотание, и кончик языка снова показывается над верхней губой.

— Как скажешь, Лу, — Луи скорее слышит его улыбку и готов дать руку на отсечение, что его зеленые глаза переливаются свежей утренней росой, пока острый стержень ползет по гладкой коже.

Ласточки с ключиц летят на встречу друг другу и встречаются в танце на левом плече, бабочка на животе умиротворенно складывает крылья, под кораблем на плече бушует шторм, русалка на предплечье плещется в волнах, под срезанной розой рассыпались беспомощные лепестки, орел срывается в пике, тигр на бедре тянет к нему когтистую лапу. Луи старательно выводит каждую линию, раскачивая ногой в такт **«Во имя любви»** и давая себе обещание переключить плейлист сразу же, как нарисует свободных птиц возле клетки на ребрах. После небрежного «Hi». После пары лавровых веточек вокруг пупка. Гарри хрипло подпевает Рианне и Сие, и Джастину Биберу, и черт знает кому еще, и Луи на мгновение кажется, что под его весом урчит мотор, что есть внутри у каждой кошки и, очевидно, у Гарри тоже. Он расплескивает солнечные лучи по и без того светлой гостиной, и Луи слышит шум волн в голове.

— Я завтра улетаю на Барбадос. У меня фотосессия для «Стайл», — буднично сообщает Гарри, и Луи, помедлив, кивает. Он закрашивает контур сердца почти возле самой подмышки, и Гарри дергается и хихикает. _Хихикает_ , бога ради. Луи сокрушенно качает головой, и у него в мыслях крутятся строчки из предыдущей летней песни, что Гарри так любит ставить на повтор — **«иногда все обдалбываются»** — и очередной завиток появляется над тазовой косточкой.

— Мне нужно начинать работать над зимней коллекцией.

Гарри задумчиво хмыкает, и Луи не может отвести взгляд от глубокой ямочки на его мягкой персиковой щеке.

— Люблю персики.

— Позвольте быть вашей Музой, мистер Модельер, — мурлычет Гарри и быстро облизывает кончик носа Луи.

— Ты придурок, — Луи смеется, и его пальцы быстро бегают по животу, и ребрам, и подмышкам, и Гарри с громким смехом скидывает его на пол и придавливает своим весом. — Ты самая глупая Муза, которую только могла сотворить Вселенная.

— А ты самый капризный мистер Модельер, — его глаза — счастливые щелочки, когда он чмокает Луи в губы, и, _о_ , у Луи в животе распускаются букеты нежно-розовых роз.

— Ты мальчик-лето, — бездумно бормочет Луи, у губы Гарри такие ярко-малиновые, что их невозможно не поцеловать. Его легкие будто наполняются гелием, и ему трудно дышать, и голова идет кругом, и пальцы сами тянутся за ручкой в порыве вдохновения — рисоватьрисоватьрисовать эскизы прямо на не тронутой чернилами коже: полушубки, свитера и шерстяные с меховой оторочкой жилеты, но вместо этого выходит закат над волнующимся морем, развевающиеся кудрявые волосы и ледяное мороженое в длинных пальцах. Луи беспомощно роняет голову Гарри на грудь, и отброшенная ручка катится по полу под очередной танцевальный летний хит.

Он красит Гарри ногти розовым, и красным, и синим лаком, и делает вид, что не обращает внимания на приоткрытый рот, на прожигающий его лицо взгляд глубоко-зеленых, на то, как шустрый язык облизывает уголок рта после **«я танцую в пламени»** и на хитрую улыбку. У Луи вышибает воздух из груди, когда Гарри рывком валит его на пол и прижимает его к полу своим голым телом. Луи успевает лишь позорно пискнуть и вцепиться в предплечья: «Ты смажешь весь лак, небожитель!», — и Гарри привычно седлает его бедра.

— Я хочу тебя, — ямочки на щеках, невинно-детские локоны и этот потрясающе нахальный рот с милой улыбкой.

Луи смотрит на него завороженно, закусывает губу и коротко кивает.

**«Я - миллионер каждый раз, когда она рядом»** , и этот мальчишка сводит его с ума.

 

***  
Sia - Cheap Thrills   
Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For  
Mike Perry - The Ocean ft. Shy Martin

 

Волосы Луи лежат в неимоверном беспорядке, потому что он постоянно запускает в них пальцы и зачесывает челку назад-налево-направо. Его голые ступни болтаются под высоким барным стулом, пока он потягивает из запотевшего стакана охлажденный чай и просматривает новости из мира моды. Плейлист с его еженедельными рекомендациями безнадежно испорчен, потому что теперь все, что там есть, это летние треки из британского хит-парада, и Луи прикончит Гарри, как только вновь его увидит. Он читает: «Луи Томлинсон и его новая Муза», «Очередная жертва Томмо», «Стайлс + Томлинсон = Стайлинсон?» — и мир моды полон сплетен, и Сиа поет про **дешевые острые ощущения** , и его голова сама кивает в такт. Луи нажимает на ссылки и просматривает статьи и фотографии и самодовольно закусывает губу при виде Гарри где-то в Майами в белой майке, на груди которой черным маркером от руки написано Стайлс — Л.Т. Луи щелкает фотографии, на которых они идут по пляжу, рука Гарри лежит на его плечах, пока Луи щурится на солнце; сидят в кабриолете, и Луи за рулем, пока Гарри расслабленно улыбается в пространство на пассажирском сидении; пережидают дождь у выхода из ресторана, Луи курит и смотрит в телефон, подбородок Гарри лежит на его плече; стоят в сантиметрах друг от друга на том самом фуршете после показа, Луи на мысках с задранной головой и игривой улыбкой, Гарри неотрывно смотрит на его губы, их руки зажаты между их животами. Луи хочет поцеловать Гарри прямо сейчас, сию же секунду, и его рука сама тянется за телефоном.

«Приезжай»

И тут же:

«Ты в ЛА ? Умоляю , Г , скажи , что да»

«Я скучаю по твоему глупому рту»

Луи отбрасывает телефон, и тот скользит по гладкой плите. На экране его ноутбука по загорелой коже Гарри стекают капли морской воды, рука упирается о скалу, влажные губы призывно приоткрыты, мокрые кудри падают на глаза, и Луи интересно, сколько времени они потратили, чтобы замаскировать все его засосы на шее и боках. Луи поджимает губы и всей душой ненавидит эти мокрые желтые канареечные шорты, потому что они нарушают все нормы приличия. Они настолько крошечные, что Луи почти стыдно на них смотреть, и мокрая ткань пристает к бедрам Гарри так плотно, что Луи мечтает стянуть их зубами.

Луи тянется всем телом, распластываясь по барной стойке, когда его телефон пикает новым сообщением. Он страдальчески выдыхает и нервно хихикает, разглядывая малиновые губы Гарри обернутые вокруг белого шарика мороженого.

«Он занят», — гласит сопроводительный текст, и Луи фыркает.

У него неистово покалывает кончики пальцев, когда трек сменяется на **Рианну и Кэлвина Херриса** , и Гарри присылает еще одну фотографию, где он облизывает языком свой глупый большой рот. Луи сглатывает, тянется за своим чаем и хватает блокнот с заложенной ручкой. Длинные пальцы с кольцами, вафельный рожок и прорисованные в мельчайших деталях сочные губы. Луи перелистывает страницу и мысленно повторяет за Рианной: «малыш, это то, зачем ты пришел». Ветки папоротника над низкой резинкой на бедренных косточках, капли воды возле пупка. **«Майк Перри»** , — отстраненно читает он в Спотифай, и на чистой странице — переплетенные пальцы, и якорь на запястье, и маленький замочек, и ровные крупные зубы впиваются в нежную губу, что непременно малиновая. Луи вымученно выдыхает и отталкивает от себя блокнот под мелодию, что играла с телефона Гарри, когда они целовались вечером на пляже неделю назад: легкий бриз, соленый воздух, огни города вдалеке, пальцы Гарри на его небритых щеках и его сладкие губы между губ Луи.

— Ты зло, — бормочет Луи и прячет лицо в ладонях.

 

***  
DJ Snake ft. Justin Bieber - Let Me Love You   
Rihanna - Work  
Cheat Codes & Dante Klein - Let Me Hold You

 

 — Я ненавижу чай из Старбакса, — хмуро заявляет Луи и пропускает Найла в дом вместе с потоком горячего воздуха с улицы и с тремя фирменными стаканами в подставке.

— Я проследил, чтобы его приготовили правильно, — беззаботный ирландский акцент и белозубая улыбка, и Луи на секунду забывает, что — нет, Старбакс и чай совершенно не совместимы. — Сначала молоко, потом…

Найл не заканчивает предложение и ставит стаканы на островок на кухне. Он присвистывает, когда видит кучу скомканных листов вокруг раскрытого ноутбука, откуда Джастин Бибер просит **позволить ему любить** , и Луи закатывает глаза.

— Как поживает новая коллекция? — осторожно спрашивает Найл, разворачивая один из смятых набросков. Розовые бутоны в летнем английском саду. Луи молча сгребает комки и идет с ними в сторону лестницы, шаги Найла преследуют его в тренажерный зал.

За стеклянной дверью перед окнами во всю стену с видом на океан Гарри быстро переставляет ноги на беговой дорожке, его загорелая кожа блестит от пота, шумное дыхание вырывается из открытого рта, Рианна призывает его **работать-работать-работать**.

— Как, с позволения спросить, я могу работать, когда этот монстр почти живет в моем доме? — с каждым новым словом Луи прицельно кидает скомканную бумагу в ничего не подозревающего Гарри.

— Прекрати сейчас же, Стайлс, иначе я сдам тебя копам! — вопит Луи и бросает последний белый шарик в Гарри. Тот лишь улыбается в ответ, и Найл опускает ладонь Луи на плечо.

— Лу, я уверен, все не так плохо, как ты говоришь, — он в приветствии салютует Гарри, и Луи обреченно стонет. Он подбирает с пола клочки бумаги, небрежно разворачивает и сует Найлу в руки.

— Во-первых, я тебе не Лу. А во-вторых, зима это снег, кексы и какао с зефиром, а не это.

Бабочки, колесо обозрения, русалки, доски для серфа, волевая линия челюсти и полные губы, длинные ресницы и сверкающие закатом глаза.

Найл переводит озабоченный взгляд на Луи, и, о, это последнее, что Луи сейчас нужно. Он зовет Гарри быстрее, чем Найл успевает что-то сказать. Что-то, что точно не понравится Луи.

— Эй ты, террорист, — он повышает голос, и Гарри поворачивает голову в его сторону. Мелкие пряди выбились из пучка и прилипли к мокрой шее, лбу и вискам, и Луи хочет заправить их обратно, хочет закопаться в волосы Гарри, хочет, чтобы в груди у Гарри снова проснулся этот кошачий мотор от его прикосновений. — Найл принес тебе что-то от создателей самого гадкого чая на планете.

Гарри поднимает вверх большой палец и продолжает бежать. Луи хмурится:

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы это отправилось в раковину вслед за моим чаем, тебе лучше закончить эксплуатировать мои тренажеры.

Гарри издает неясный гавкающий звук, и губы Луи съезжают в сторону, чтобы не дать расплыться глупой улыбке по лицу. Гарри переключает программу и переходит на быстрый шаг, его голая грудь видимо вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, пот струится по татуировкам, и он определенно никогда не слышал об элементарных приличиях.

— Хоть кто-то же должен использовать их по назначению, — замечает Найл, и Луи переводит на него абсолютно не впечатленный взгляд.

Спустя пару минут препираний с Найлом Гарри подходит к ним с широкой улыбкой, на его шее висит мятное махровое полотенце, и рот Луи сам складывается в удивленное о. Гарри вдруг кажется ему больше и выше, и его глаза похожи на зеленые бутылочные стеклышки, и Луи сопротивляется порыву оттянуть ворот своей футболки или вообще ее снять и наброситься на Гарри прямо здесь и сейчас. Гарри пожимает протянутую ладонь Найла и закидывает руку Луи на плечи.

— Знаешь, Лу, мне иногда кажется, что ты и получаса без меня прожить не можешь, — воркует он, тяжело дыша, и Найл прыскает.

Глаза Луи сужаются до опасных щелочек, он трясет плечами, но пальцы лишь крепче сжимаются на его плече, и ноги делают предательские два шажочка навстречу разгоряченному телу.

— Ты слишком много о себе возомнил, Гарольд, — язвит немного невнятно Луи, когда его нос оказывается прижат к влажной шее, и вся его футболка пропитывается потом от соприкосновения с грудью, животом, руками Гарри. С Гарри. — Ты воняешь.

Он слышит смешок, и на его губах остается быстрый влажный поцелуй. Луи театрально морщится и вытирает рот рукой, и Гарри смотрит на него с восторженным озорством, и Луи кажется, что он оторвется от пола через секунду, так много гелия скопилось в его легких.

— Видишь, из-за тебя я даже не могу сходить в душ после тренировки, — руки Гарри крепко обвивают его талию, его голос бархатистый и на полтона тише, чем был до этого, и краем глаза Луи замечает, как Найл идет в сторону лестницы на первый этаж. — Но ты мог бы сходить со мной.

Губы Гарри соленые от пота, когда он целует Луи немного дольше, чем в прошлый раз, и Луи слышит что-то про **«ты сводишь меня с ума»** из динамиков или это просто слишком громкие мысли в его голове. Его ладони гладят горячие скользкие плечи, дыхание вырывается из его рта в губы Гарри, что на расстоянии молекулы от его, и сам он давно стоит на мысочках, пока в его голове крутится безжалостная карусель «ты заводишь меня, ты меня заводишь».

Гарри целует его долго и глубоко и так, как любит Луи — чувственно, мягко и игриво, — и Луи не знает, чьи губы соленые, не знает, как он оказался в душевой, не знает, как можно оторвать руки от кожи Гарри, чтобы снять с себя пропитавшуюся потом футболку.

— Ты варвар. Вандал, — шепчет он, когда его одежда сваливается кучей на пол. Он водит носом по крепкой шее, пробует ее на вкус языком, кусает зубами. — Воняешь, как неандерталец. И ты совсем не сексуальный.

Гарри криво усмехается, и Луи стягивает резинку с его волос, зарывается в них пальцами, тянет вниз и думает, что Гарри был рожден, чтобы стать его Музой.

 

***  
MØ - Final Song  
Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On (feat. MØ)  
Kiesza - Hideaway  
Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child ft. John Martin  
Daft Punk - Get Lucky   
Flo Rida - Whistle  
Ellie Goulding - Burn

 

— Ты ужасен, — стонет Луи и бросает в Гарри льдинкой из его же мохито. — Как я только мог выбрать тебя из всех людей?

Гарри трясет головой, и с его мокрых волос летят брызги. Его чудовищные желтые шорты липнут к бедрам, и Луи уже устал закатывать глаза от того, каким самодовольным он выглядит.

— Тебе чужда мода, — продолжает Луи под **спокойную мелодию** и под шелест ночного ветра. Черная шариковая ручка порхает над блокнотом, и — ласточки кружатся в танце, бабочки порхают над розами, русалка тянет руки к кораблю. — Не могу поверить, что мы действительно дышим одним воздухом. Что ты плаваешь в моем бассейне. _В этом._

Луи указывает кончиком ручки в сторону шорт Гарри, и его ладонь со шлепком опускается на его лицо и ползет вниз, пальцы оттягивают губу, и Гарри заливисто смеется с противоположного бортика. Луи запрокидывает голову, и ему подмигивают звезды с черного бархатного полотна, тропический коктейль в фигурном стакане холодит пальцы, и запах хлорки смешивается с запахом летней ночи. Он пропал.

— Так лучше? — слышит он хриплый голос и поднимает голову для того, чтобы мокрые желтые шорты прилетели ему в лицо и упали на шезлонг между его разведенных коленей, оставляя мокрые пятна на корабле, и на звездах, и на глупых сердечках в углу.

— Ты труп! — рычит Луи и вскакивает на ноги, чтобы броситься вокруг бассейна на заливисто смеющегося Гарри, что стоит, запрокинув голову, и его вытянутое тело абсолютно расслабленно в своей наготе. Комфортно.

— Твое лицо! — восклицает Гарри сквозь смех, когда Луи запрыгивает ему на спину, обвивает его руками и ногами, и они падают в бассейн со штормовыми брызгами. Гарри смеется еще громче, когда они выныривают на поверхность, Луи все еще цепко висит на обнаженном теле и пытается снова окунуть Гарри под воду.

— Боже, какой ты глупый, Лу, — булькает Гарри, опять показываясь над водой, его счастливое лицо вот-вот треснет пополам от широченной улыбки. — Ты же в одежде.

— Я тебе не Лу, — отстраненно пыхтит Луи, раскачивая Гарри в воде. Он все еще смеется и поддается легко, утягивая Луи под воду вместе с собой. Он крутит их в пируэтах, его руки крепко сжимают бедра Луи, ноги переплетаются с ногами, и Луи сам начинает смеяться — бурлящие пузыри стремятся к ночному небу.

— Ты глупая русалка, — Луи отплевывает воду, и Гарри прижимается к его рту мокрыми малиновыми губами, нос утыкается в щеку, прозрачные капли катятся с ресниц по нежной коже.

— Как пожелаете, капитан Лу, — он улыбается, и Луи уже прижат к бортику бассейна. Остывающая вода бликует в ночной подсветке и с шелестом выплескивается из берегов, и свет из кухни льется через стеклянные двери, и Гарри выглядит особенно сказочно со своими мокрыми кудрями, белыми зубами и мохитовым дыханием в ночном умиротворении. И если бы он уже не был голым, Луи бы непременно снял с него его бесчеловечные шорты, потому что в этой сказке Гарри должен быть без одежды. Его собственная майка задралась до подмышек и медузой плавает между двумя телами, волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Луи срочно нужно прикоснуться к Гарри грудью, плечами, пальцами, бедрами, щеками, губами, _всем_ … У него бегут мурашки под коленками и по загривку, когда Гарри игриво закусывает губу и снимает его противную майку, шорты, и стирает пальцами мокрую челку с лица. **«Мы думали лишь друг о друге, теплая ночь, и мы дерзкие и молодые»** , и Луи скользит подушечками пальцев по плавному изгибу талии, сгоняя с кожи крохотные пузырьки и наслаждаясь ее нежной теплой бархатистостью.

В голове у Луи сумбур из шума ночного океана, ветра в кабриолете, смеха Гарри, его спутанных волос и расправленных в стороны рук. Яркие, словно спелые персики, щеки, сочные поцелуи в томящем полуденном солнце, распахнутые в удивлении малиновые губы и преступные желтые шорты. Бирюзовые и серебряные кольца на длинных пальцах в карамели, расстегнутые цветочные рубашки, вытянутое на белых простынях тело в черных татуировках и ярких метках Луи и хриплое **«ты всего лишь беглец»**. Вспышки камер, обтягивающие белые джинсы, перевязанные шарфом кудри, и завораживающе красивый Гарри с легкой ладонью на отставленном бедре.

— Тогда ты Питер Пен. Нет, — Луи трясет головой, — ты мальчик-лето.

Его ноги легко оборачиваются вокруг бедер Гарри, руки обвивают плечи, грудь к груди, и член Гарри ненавязчиво упирается в его промежность, пока язык Луи заторможенно скользит под линией челюсти. Он никогда не создаст зимнюю коллекцию, потому что Гарри — это раскатистый шум волн, пина-колада и малюсенькие джинсовые шорты на голое тело. Это золотистая кожа, персиковый крем от солнца и все летние хиты Спотифай. Это подскакивающий на воде надувной банан, танцы на пляже, замороженный йогурт и фотосессии на Барбадосе.

— Почему ты не Зейн? — шепчет Луи, и глаза Гарри — озадаченный зеленый, когда Луи запускает пальцы в его мокрые волосы, целует его отзывчивые губы, и у него внутри взрываются огненные фейерверки, потому что Гарри это слишком, и Луи больше не модельер Луи Томлинсон, он сбитый с толку капитан Лу в руках коварной русалки.

Гарри гладит его поясницу, рисует ладонями широкие круги, задевает трепетными пальцами копчик, и Луи льнет к нему навстречу в забытьи, с зажмуренными глазами, подрагивающими губами и переполняющим нутро желанием. Он чувствует аккуратные касания между ног, большой палец лишь с намеком на давление проскальзывает мимо сжатого колечка мышц, и горячий язык обводит контур его уха.

—  **«Не переживай, малыш»** , — мурлычет ему в ухо Гарри под музыку, и Луи гортанно стонет.

— Это самая худшая песня для секса, — почти хнычет он, и целует Гарри, чтобы он замолчал. Тот хмыкает ему в губы и настойчивей скользит между половинками, его бедра раскачиваются в воде под музыку, и Луи не знает, смешно ему или…

— Ох, — воздух замирает у него в груди, когда палец осторожно раздвигает мышцы и по кругу гладит стенки изнутри, и Гарри все также мычит эту отвратительную песню и сильнее вжимает Луи в бортик бассейна.

— «Однажды я встретил особенную девушку», — открытые губы Гарри ползут по щеке Луи к виску, и второй его палец с легким давлением проникает внутрь.

— Ради Бога, Стайлс, заткнись, — Луи сдавленно смеется, что больше похоже на стоны-всхлипы, потому что Гарри умело раздвигает пальцы ножницами, неспешно проталкивает их глубже, и у Луи против воли поджимаются пальцы на ногах: Гарри знает, как сделать ему хорошо. Он легко давит на простату, и его щека прижимается к щеке Луи, пока вторая рука мнет его ягодицу. Луи сжимается, пытается ерзать, но вместо этого спина лишь скользит по гладкой плитке, и он разочарованно выдыхает. Вместе с пальцами Гарри в его тело проникает прохладная вода, и Луи крепче цепляется за скользкие плечи и оставляет крохотный засос под самым ухом.

Луи смотрит на Гарри затуманенным взглядом, изучает его закушенную полную губу и еле заметную ямочку на щеке и не сразу понимает, когда его бедра обхватывают сильные руки и выталкивают его на берег.

— Какого.., — он не успевает закончить, когда с хитрой улыбкой Гарри раздвигает его ноги и притягивает за бедра к самому краю бортика. Луи знает этот взгляд, и эту улыбку, и даже чудовищная песня не может сбить его настрой. Он опускает ступни Гарри на плечи, опрокидывается на локти и старается шире развести колени. Гарри задумчиво перемещает губы слева направо, его расширенные зрачки скользят по телу Луи, оставляя за собой почти ощутимый след из мурашек. Луи ежится под ночным июльским ветром, или под взглядом Гарри, или под сменяющимися картинами в его воображении, где Гарри непременно расположился между его ног, и, о, с его предыдущими музами все было в корне наоборот. Луи опускает ладонь на темный затылок, проводит пальцем по бровям, по переносице и встречается взглядом с бушующим зеленым. С кривой улыбкой Гарри опускает голову, и его нос скользит по нежной коже ягодиц, дыхание обжигает чувствительную дырочку, и Луи возвращает на место второй локоть, запрокидывая голову. Язык Гарри лишь самым кончиком ползет снизу вверх, от копчика до налившихся яичек, и Луи закусывает изнутри обе губы. Гарри дразнит его невесомыми прикосновениями, пока его пальцы шире разводят в стороны половинки, и Луи дергается навстречу.

Он стонет в голос, когда из динамика льется знакомая мелодия, и **«словно легенда Феникса»**  — слова будто сами срываются с его губ в темноту, и Гарри хихикает. Хихикает, вместо того, чтобы сделать Луи приятно и использовать свой рот для того, что у него действительно хорошо получается. И это вовсе не пение.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — Луи опускается на лопатки и закрывает глаза ладонью. Песчинки и ребристая поверхность неудобно упираются ему в спину, но Луи все равно. Он не может сдерживать улыбку, потому что Гарри снова мурлычет под музыку, пока его язык оставляет широкие влажные полосы у него между ног, и палец мягко кружит вокруг расслабленной дырочки.

Луи слышит невнятное «мы не спим всю ночь», и острый влажный язык проникает в его тело, гладит по краю и снова проталкивается глубже под несдержанные стоны, под расслабленную мелодию, под дуновения южного ветра. Луи закрывает глаза, и яркие звезды отпечатываются у него под веками от того, что юркий язык меняет темп, и длинные пальцы проникают внутрь, раздвигают мышцы, и язык скользит между ними, вокруг и снова обводит их снаружи по контуру, горячие губы прижимают поцелуй у самого края, нежно засасывают трепещущее колечко. Гарри дразнит его, играет, рисует изощренные узоры, пока его пальцы неспешно двигаются вперед-назад, и Луи тихо скулит с закушенной губой. Под его закрытыми веками порхают ласточки с тонкими раздвоенными хвостами, свистят стройным дуэтом на фоне бархатного неба, им вторят русалки из волнующегося океана и бросают розы проплывающим кораблям. У Луи тянет низ живота, и его твердый член лежит чуть в стороне от пупка, и Гарри все так же бесчеловечно пытает его своим умелым ртом и длинными пальцами. Луи хочет его поцеловать, и ласточки одобрительно чирикают громче, и волны разбиваются миллионами брызг у него в голове, русалки сдувают воздушные поцелуи с узких ладошек. Он бредит. Зубы кусают покрасневшие губы, и Луи умоляюще смотрит на Гарри. Он отрывается от земли и запускает руку в спутанные волосы, массирует кожу, проводит ногтями, гладит за ухом, и Гарри одобрительно мычит. Ноги Луи затекли, и он их почти не чувствует, когда Гарри опускает его ступни в воду и тянет на себя.

— Ты чертова сирена, — жалуется Луи, хватаясь за бортики и совсем не грациозно плюхаясь в воду.

Его рот встречается с губами Гарри на полпути, ладони опускаются на щеки, и Луи растворяется в их мокром поцелуе так же, как растворяется в ночи, как растворяется в лете, как растворяется в Гарри и его теплых прикосновениях, заботливых объятиях и хриплом смехе. Он слизывает с языка Гарри собственный вкус, ведет пальцем под нижней губой, тянет вниз длинные пряди и ловит губами тихие вздохи. Гарри сжимает его в руках крепче, и Луи чувствует, как вздуваются под его касаниями мышцы на спине, на плечах, и он улыбается сквозь поцелуй, потому что об этих уютных руках он думал с тех пор, как Гарри улетел на Корсику в прошлую пятницу. Луи наконец-то дома.

— Ты невыносимый романтик, Лу, — бормочет Гарри, и с такого близкого расстояния его ямочка нечеткая под взглядом Луи, поэтому он утапливает в ней палец и снова целует малиновый рот.

— А ты поешь во время секса, — парирует Луи, отрываясь лишь на пару секунд. Тело Гарри будто нереальное в воде, и его член ощутимо прижимается к животу Луи, трется о его собственный, и рот Луи наполняется слюной.

Гарри тихо мычит ему в губы под **новую песню** , и его грудь легко вибрирует против груди Луи, большая ладонь уверенно обхватывает оба члена и плавно скользит под водой.

— Ты невыносим, — Луи запрокидывает голову, и звезды с неба сыпятся на него с тихим звоном. Раскрытые губы прижимаются к его беззащитной шее, к бьющейся под челюстью вене, и зубы прикусывают чувствительное место, тут же уступая место языку.

— И я люблю тебя, — Луи чувствует его улыбку и зажмуривает глаза. Чем бы ни был этот мягкий теплый ком в его груди, он не хочет его выпускать.

Они целуются, пока не начинают болезненно пульсировать губы, и плечи покрываются мурашками под ночным ветром. Гарри подхватывает Луи под бедра, вжимает его в бортик и обвивает его ноги вокруг себя. Луи чувствует себя невесомым, его заполняют пузырьки, что покалывают изнутри пальцы, губы, щеки, и ему отчего-то очень трудно не улыбаться.

— Если хочешь, чтобы я остановился, лучше скажи об этом сейчас, — они прижимаются лбами, и Луи смотрит в изумрудно-зеленые глаза напротив, что почти сливаются в один. Он тихо мычит мотив мелодии, и Гарри выдыхает улыбку, его ресницы трепещут, и он вжимает пальцы в напряженные бедра. — Можем пойти в спальню и продолжить там. Но я чистый.

Он говорит еле слышно, и Луи чувствует, как дрожит его подтянутое тело. Его голос напряжен, мышцы натянуты струной, и Луи никогда не видел его таким серьезным. Он качает головой и кусает изнутри щеку. Нет. Он хочет его здесь и сейчас.

Член Гарри входит в него плавно, лишь с легким сопротивлением упругих мышц, и Луи опускается на него с тихим выдохом. Он втягивает полные легкие кислорода, и голова немного идет кругом от того, как близко от его губ губы Гарри, как вертикальная морщинка замерла между бровей, как плотно его тело обхватывает массивный член, как сильно растягивается под давлением сфинктер и как трудно это терпеть. Он все еще не привык к размеру Гарри. Заботливый палец успокаивающе гладит гиперчувствительную кожу вокруг его входа, губы оставляют невесомые поцелуи от челюсти по скуле к виску, ресницы шелестят по щекам Луи.

— Скажи, если это слишком, — тихо говорит Гарри, его голос низкий и хриплый, и волна колючих искр поднимается к груди Луи. Пальцы вжимаются в его бок, оставляют следы, смещаются на ребра, пока другая рука все так же разминает сжавшиеся мышцы. — Мы можем сделать, как обычно.

Наверняка он делает Гарри больно. Внезапная мысль отрезвляет Луи, он внимательно смотрит на сведенные брови, закушенную губу, плотно закрытые глаза и раздувающиеся крылья носа. Он делает еще один глубокий вдох и заставляет себя расслабиться.

—  **«Мы дадим ему гореть»** , — выдыхает Луи и кусает пухлую губу Гарри, его рука сама тянется к члену. Рот Гарри ползет вбок, выявляя ямочку на левой щеке.

— Лу, я серьезно.

— Замолчи наконец, — Луи осторожно делает круг бедрами и приподнимается на члене совсем немного, чтобы опуститься на него вновь. — Не заставляй меня ждать вечность. Я не Рапунцель в башне.

Гарри прыскает, и его зубы впиваются в кожу над горлом, язык мокро зализывает укус, чтобы все повторилось по новой. Его член неспешно раскачивается в Луи, заполняет его до предела с каждым новым толчком, и Луи лишь сильнее сжимает головку своего члена. Гарри делает еще шаг навстречу, и Луи вынужден цепляться руками за бортик, его спина плоско прижата к стенке бассейна, член зажат между их животами. Гарри крутит бедрами, его движения плавные, толчки глубокие, и Луи вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда Гарри входит под другим углом, и по всему его телу несутся искристые волны наслаждения.

— Сделай так еще раз, — просит Луи, вжимая пятки в зад Гарри. Его глаза сияют в темноте, и он повторяет движение, от которого Луи несдержанно стонет.

— Где ваши манеры, Господин Модельер?

Луи закатывает глаза и целует Гарри глубоко и длинно, его тело раскачивается под размеренными толчками, выплескивая воду из бассейна. Луи купается в ночном небе, в летнем ветре, в сильных руках Гарри и в его уверенных движениях. Он бесподобно искушен в любовных ласках, и Луи отдается ему, как не отдавался никогда никому, без задних мыслей и тени сомнения. Его терзает контраст между тем, как печет внутри от постоянного трения крупного члена о его нежные стенки, и тем, как ласкает его кожу остывшая вода.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Гарри ему в подбородок, и Луи не уверен, была ли это очередная строчка из песни, или же…

Его рот накрывают горячие губы, и ладонь Гарри уверенно сжимает его член, двигается в таком же размеренном темпе, что и член внутри. Большой палец обводит головку, поддевает ее ногтем, сдвигает крайнюю плоть, дразнит уретру, и Луи вот-вот разорвет от переполняющих ощущений. «Гореть, гореть, гореть» слышит он и проталкивает язык глубоко в рот Гарри. Он движется в унисон, навстречу толчкам, навстречу руке, его тело извивается, и в голове бьется «гореть, гореть, гореть».

— Лу, — голос низкий, глаза закрыты и губы цвета пьяной вишни. Гарри замирает, и Луи чувствует, как горячая сперма разливается внутри него. Его лоб падает на плечо Гарри, когда кулак быстро двигается на его члене, легко вращается, и это конец. Луи всхлипывает, когда его накрывает пучина удовольствия, его мышцы расслабляются, и ноги сами отпускают узкие бедра. Член Гарри легко выскальзывает из его измученного тела, и надежные руки подхватывают Луи под мышки.

— Я не смогу завтра ходить, — стонет Луи, но на его губах играет удовлетворенная улыбка. Гарри запрокидывает голову, со всплеском проводит руками по лицу, но Луи успевает заметить ямочки на его щеках. — Варвар.

Глаза Гарри лучатся счастьем, когда он опускает голову и смотрит на Луи. Он гладит его виски большими пальцами, зачесывает волосы назад и прижимает длинный поцелуй в уголок его улыбающихся губ.

— Я люблю тебя.

В ответ Луи закусывает губу, но его рот сам расползается в глупой улыбке, так, что сводит скулы. Он закрывает глаза, и видит, как самодовольная русалка ныряет с камня в океан.

 

***  
Charli XCX — Boom Clap  
Mike Posner - I Took A Pill In Ibiza (Seeb Remix)  
Cedric Gervais Remix by Lana Del Rey, Cedric Gervais, Carlos Cid - Young And Beautiful

 

Луи едет из аэропорта в машине, которую прислал ему Би-бой, и искренне недоумевает, как в Лос Анджелесе может быть так жарко, когда в Лондоне стоял такой холод еще сегодня утром. То есть, двенадцать часов назад. Без разницы. Он был вынужден носить толстовку и прятать волосы от дождя под серой бини, и он совсем не скучал по такой погоде. И даже потрясающе вкусный ужин, на который он заехал накануне вечером к маме, не смог переубедить его в обратном. Луи не любит зиму, не любит осень и не любит, когда эти премерзкие времена года наступают раньше времени — в августе.

Все те восемь дней, что он провел в Лондоне, не прекращая лил дождь, иногда сменяясь на град, и айфон светил неприятными 14 градусами. Луи зябко ежился в своей пустой квартире, натягивал рукава на ладони, пил горячий чай, который в Лондоне был настоящим, и смотрел модный канал, где один за другим шли модные показы, репортажи и интервью с дизайнерами. Несколько раз Луи замечал на экране себя, Зейна в рокерской одежде, Гарри в рекламе Гуччи, себя вместе с Зейном на подиуме, себя вместе с Гарри в Голливуде и так до бесконечности.

Под приглушенным светом торшера он выводил бездумные линии в блокноте, которые так и оставались лишь линиями или превращались в силуэты, или становились длинной шеей с завитками волос, или длинными ногами в коротких шортах, или вытянутым торсом в расстегнутой рубашке, или… они никогда не становились моделями для его зимней коллекции. Луи бросал ручку, вырывал страницы, шлепал босыми ногами по холодному полу на кухню, где заваривал себе свежий чай, и все повторялось заново. Он не спал по ночам больше трех часов, потому что постель была холодной, за окном шумел дождь, а не океан, вместо раздражающих летних хитов были модные новости на ТВ, а вместо сияющих улыбкой глаз — темный экран телефона с редкими сообщениями «Проснись, Лу-Лу!», или «Забыл у тебя дома свою любимую футболку — пришлось заехать. Возвращайся скорей хх», или «Встретились с Найлом после моей съемки для „Пипл“. Ты не говорил, что он живет на бульваре Сансет!», или «Я улетаю в Париж хх Прекрати ходить в шортах, Мистер Модельер, ты не в ЛА», или «Я люблю тебя, но ты больной» с прикрепленным фото Луи на скейтборде в теплой куртке на голое тело, джинсовых шортах, не зашнурованных вансах, серой бини, темных очках и с сигаретой в зубах под проливным дождем. Ему просто нужно было в супермаркет и еще хоть капля вдохновения для зимней коллекции. Вместо этого он получал из интернета снимки Гарри в очередной майке, подписанной рукой Луи «Томлинсон» со смайликом на левом боку, его милое «утреннее» лицо с профессиональным макияжем на смятых простынях в рекламе парфюма, его идеальное рельефное тело в одних только расстегнутых скинни у бассейна Лос-Анджелесского Сохо, смазанное фото с пробежки с Бруклином Бекхэмом, оба в одних шортах под утренним солнцем.

Луи злился, выходил ночью курить на балкон, утром ходил на выставки, а вечером — на мероприятия «ДжиКью», где он упоительно рассказывал журналистам, с каким удовольствием он работает над новой коллекцией, и подчеркнуто вежливо улыбался на многозначительные взгляды, направленные на явные засосы под самой линией челюсти, которые Луи отказывался загримировывать. На все провокационные вопросы о Гарри Луи отшучивался, на что получал еще более удивленные и заинтересованные взгляды, ведь Луи Томлинсон всегда любил хвастать своими потрясающими Музами.

В итоге сейчас уставший, недовольный собой и истерзанный муками творчества Луи едет домой под монотонное бормотание радио. Он втыкает в уши наушники и перемешивает песни на айподе, закрывая глаза и поднимая брови от **«Бум-бум-бум-хлоп».** Конечно же Гарри скачал ему на айпод все свои летние песни, как могло быть иначе. Луи откидывает голову на подголовник и улыбается: он дома.

Луи бросает сумку с вещами у входа и хмурится, потому что в его доме действительно холодно, из гостиной играет летний плейлист, а с кухни доносится потрясающий аромат выпечки. И что это, имбирь? Корица? Луи искренне недоумевает, когда проходит вглубь дома, и — ох… телефон выскальзывает из его рук, потому что он никак не ожидал увидеть такого. По всей его гостиной развешаны переливающиеся рождественские гирлянды, на полках, журнальном столике, камине — мишура, снеговики, искусственный снег и снежные стеклянные шары, пряничные домики, пингвины, белые медведи и белые свечи будто в инее. Над камином висят искусственные еловые ветви с мигающими в них огоньками, перевязанные белыми и золотыми лентами; по дивану разбросаны подушки в вязанных наволочках, в углу уютно сложен белый теплый плед, у журнального столика раскинулась белоснежная овечья шкура. В высоких узких вазонах по углам комнаты красуются заиндевелые ветки и белые, покрытые искусственным снегом розы. Луи хлопает глазами и идет на кухню, откуда разносится запах домашнего печенья, и его брови надламываются от двух вазочек с имбирными человечками, звездочками, домиками и ангелочками. На оставленном на плите противене они еще теплые, и от них исходит самый сильный аромат. Луи, словно ребенок, аккуратными пальцами держит хрупкого человечка, внимательно его разглядывает и опускает обратно в вазочку. На кухне опущены рольставни, и к стеклам приклеены полупрозрачные снежинки, на подоконниках — кованные узорчатые подсвечники; все ручки ящиков обмотаны зеленой мишурой. Луи закрывает глаза и слышит запах какао, топот маленьких ножек своих сестер, их звонкий смех и голос мамы, как будто ему снова пятнадцать. Он прочищает горло и быстро моргает.

— Гарри? — зовет он. — Найл? Зейн? Рождественский Дух? Кто-нибудь?

Луи выходит из кухни и растирает замерзающие руки. Кто бы не сделал это с его домом, он явно перестарался с кондиционером. С каждым шагом Луи обнаруживает все новые и новые зимние украшения: белый плюшевый тюлень в коридоре, крохотные серебристые ангелочки волнами вдоль стен, ягоды рябины рядом с шишками и веточками корицы в вазочках, горкой сложенные мандарины на низком столике возле спальни и…

Луи замирает и шумно сглатывает, когда распахивает дверь в комнату. По всему периметру спальни развешаны фотографии, где маленький Луи на коленях у бабушки в смешной шапке, что сползла ему на глаза; он делает снежных ангелов вместе со Стеном в пригороде Лондона; с маниакальной улыбкой показывает на снеговика, которого скатал из всего снега на заднем дворе, и Лотти вытаскивает из него траву и счищает землю; он катается на коньках с ребятами из своего класса в одном свитере; большим пальцем указывает на Найла, пока тот с красными щеками и широкой улыбкой опирается о сноуборд. На всех фото он, его семья, друзья, зима и снег. Луи думает так, пока не замечает тянущихся на манер гирлянды лески с прикрепленными к ней фото, где нет Луи, там только Гарри. Гарри в свитере с оленем, кружкой какао в руках и с шоколадными усами на губе. Гарри с короткими волосами на заснеженной парковке в распахнутом черном пальто, снежинки кружат у него перед лицом. Гарри в шубе с мохнатым мехом смотрит прямо в камеру, челюсть четко очерчена, глаза горят опасно зеленым, на его предплечье сидит величественный орел. Гарри стоит посреди снежного двора в одной пижаме и разламывает на части апельсин. Гарри в сползшей шапке сдувает с ладоней пушистый снег. Гарри, Гарри, Гарри.

Луи бросается в прихожую, когда слышит, как открывается дверь. Гарри хмурится, сосредоточенно сжимая в руках пять стаканов из Старбакса и держа в зубах телефон. На нем гавайская рубашка и белые шорты, белые очки держат длинные волосы, с улицы дует горячий воздух, и что-то трескается у Луи в груди. Его брови надламываются, в глазах начинает щипать, и он запрокидывает голову.

— О, черт, — он слышит, как падает на пол телефон Гарри, как хлопает дверь, и из гостиной все еще играет **«Я принял таблетку на Ибице»**. — Эм… привет?

Луи не помнит, что такое выдержка, не знает слово приличие, никогда не слышал про гордость. Он подлетает к Гарри в два прыжка, обвивает руками его шею, целует в нос, в щеки, проезжается по губам, и в его голове крутится лишь одна навязчивая мысль, которую он не решается озвучить. Гарри неловко смеется, отставляет в сторону руки со стаканами и чмокает Луи в макушку.

— Гарри, — Луи прочищает горло, — что это… это все… то есть…

— Не очень красноречиво, мистер Модельер, — подмигивает Гарри, но его щеки алеют смущением. — Эм, ты рано? Я должен был встретить тебя в свитере, напоить кофе или горячим шоколадом… Не был уверен, что ты больше любишь. Потом мы бы включили «Корпорацию Монстров»…

— Не самый зимний фильм, — смеется Луи, и его будто распирает изнутри.

— Я знаю, но он такой смешной! Или мы могли бы посмотреть что-то еще. Заняться чем угодно, чтобы к тебе пришло вдохновение.

На его щеках появляются очаровательные смущенные ямочки, и Луи судорожно выдыхает. Он хочет поцеловать Гарри. Хочет завалить его на кровать и не выпускать до следующего утра, пока ни один из них больше не сможет двигаться.

Луи открывает рот, чтобы сказать, о чем он думает, сказать, что Гарри восхитительный, что Луи его л…, но не издает ни звука. Он пытается снова, и Гарри смотрит на него со смесью удивления, ожидания и… испуга? Луи трясет головой и произносит вместо этого:

— Да, я люблю «Корпорацию Монстров».

Гарри солнечно улыбается и идет на кухню. Луи плетется за ним, и его сердце предательски сжимается, когда он проходит через гостиную, когда снова видит имбирное печенье и пряничных человечков.

— Ты превратил мой дом в северный полюс, — Луи облокачивается о холодильник и обхватывает себя руками. На кухне горит теплый желтый свет, и он почти верит, что сейчас декабрь. Гарри оставляет на островке белые стаканы с нарисованными елками и снежинками и разворачивается к Луи.

— Знаю, но иначе мы бы запарились в свитерах, — он отходит и берет со стула два аккуратно сложенных свитера и протягивает Луи синий с крупной вязкой и россыпью снежинок.

— Боже, какой ты глупый, — Луи смеется, но с готовностью натягивает кофту через голову, потому что ему, черт возьми, холодно в начале августа в собственном доме, где вдруг внезапно наступила зима.

Гарри надевает свой, и Луи видит на нем пингвина, и Гарри выглядит до невозможности довольным собой. Он настолько милый, что у Луи поджимаются пальцы на ногах.

Гарри по очереди берет в руки белые фирменные стаканы и разглядывает маркировку.

— Латте с карамелью, горячий шоколад с кучей сливок, имбирно-пряничный чай латте, мока перечная мята, латте с яблочной стружкой, — перечисляет он, и Луи все это время смотрит на зелень его глаз, на его шоколадные кудри, малиновые губы и персиковые щеки. Он скучал по нему так сильно, но понимает это только сейчас. И сообщения «Спокойной ночи, Лу-Лу», «Не могу дождаться, когда ты вернешься: у тебя такая удобная кровать ;)», «Я купил себе жакет из коллекции Луи Томлинсон 2014, представляешь, на нем нет цепей!» не сравнятся со вскользь брошенными взглядами, теплыми улыбками и хриплым смехом. Луи так нужно ему сказать, что он…

— О, я чуть не забыл! — Гарри хлопает себя по лбу и широкими шагами идет в гостиную, откуда играет Кэти Перри, и песня переключается на что-то рождественское. Луи недоверчиво трясет головой, когда Гарри возвращается обратно и достает кастрюлю, бутылку вина, специи и апельсин. Он восхищенно смотрит на парня, что так свободно двигается по его кухне, выливает вино в кастрюлю, и у Луи в голове проносится: «Ты — мой дом». Он ловит Гарри за кисть, притягивает его к себе, удобно обвивает руками его талию и утыкается лицом в сгиб его шеи. От него пахнет лавандой, имбирем, и Луи рассыпается на части. Его сердце бьется так быстро, что он не знает, как оно еще не пробило насквозь его грудную клетку. Он задирает голову и легко обхватывает нижнюю губу Гарри своими. Его глаза зажмурены так крепко, что гудит в ушах, и черные круги появляются под веками. Он отстраняется с тихим мягким чмоком и быстро облизывает губы. _Ему так нужно сказать Гарри._ У него стучит в мозгах, и он хочет целовать Гарри, глубже, по-настоящему, обнимать его, касаться, ласкать так, чтобы _он понял_ , что Луи _тоже_. Луи не может отвести глаз от его удивительного лица, и в его голове волны и персики, и снежные ангелы, и русалки сыплют снег на нежные лепестки роз, и бабочки порхают над замерзшим кораблем, и ласточки садятся на покрытый инеем кабриолет, и белая пина-колада на малиновых губах на самом деле сливки с горячего шоколада, а персиковый крем на загорелой коже — смягчает замерзшие и обветрившиеся кисти рук. Луи всхлипывает и хватает первый попавшийся под руку белый стакан. Он бежит в гостиную и трясущимися руками переключает рождественский плейлист на летние треки. Случайный блокнот и черная ручка, и озадаченный Гарри в проходе в своем шерстяном свитере с пингвином и в белых шортах, и с пучком на голове, и трещина в груди у Луи становится еще глубже. Он рисует длинные шерстяные платья без рукавов с зимними розами и порхающими бабочками. Он рисует голубые джинсовые куртки с овечьей шерстью и кораблем, и якорем, и русалкой, и сиренами. Он рисует леопарда на груди короткого платья с меховой оторочкой и голой спиной. Бабочки, папоротники и ласточки на свитере. Орел нападает на распахнувшего пасть тигра на строгом темном пальто. Луи глотает карамельный кофе, и черная ручка быстрее носится над бумагой. Малиновые розы, персиковые закаты на кардиганах и просторных рубашках — черными чернилами по белой бумаге. Каждая линия, каждый штрих, каждый завиток — я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя!

Луи выныривает из своего транса, когда ручка перестает писать, а плейлист повторяется заново. Он сглатывает и осматривает гостиную с десятками набросков, каждый пронизан Гарри, пропитан его запахом, насыщен его вкусом. Сам Гарри спит на диване, обняв руками плед, когда Луи сидит на полу в окружении своей новой коллекции. Его сердце стучит о ребра так громко, что Луи удивлен, как Гарри еще не проснулся.

— Эй, Гарри, — хрипло шепчет он и осторожно трясет его за руку. — Гарри.

У него во рту сухо, и спина болит от неудобной позы, но…

— Гарри.

Зеленые сонные глаза смотрят на него словно сквозь туман, когда Гарри моргает и шумно втягивает носом воздух.

— Ты закончил? — он удивленно осматривает разложенные по полу эскизы, и его брови ползут вверх.

— Гарри, я люблю тебя, — слова звучат тихо, но Луи еще никогда в жизни не был ни в чем так уверен.

— Я люблю тебя, — снова повторяет он, и счастливая улыбка озаряет его лицо, потому что Гарри смотрит на него своими огромными зелеными глазами, и Луи плещется в них, как в бездонных океанах. Гарри обнимает его судорожно, крепко, целует его ухо, висок, скулу, и Луи уворачивается со смехом, потому что, — я люблю тебя, глупая ты русалка.

Они занимаются любовью на овечьей шкуре, расстеленной у горящего искусственным огнем камина, долго, томно, упоительно, с тягучими поцелуями, трепетными касаниями, тихим шепотом, хриплым смехом и **ремиксом на Лану Дел Рей**. Они перемещаются в спальню, когда обоим становится холодно, меняют температуру климат контроля и падают на заправленную мягкую кровать, чтобы снова окунуться друг в друга. Луи кажется, что он никогда не был счастливей в своей жизни.

 

***

DJ Snake – Middle  
Galantis - Runaway (U & I)  
Felix Jaehn - Ain't Nobody (Loves Me Better)

 

Перед показом Луи кричит на всех без разбора, и больше всего достается Би-бою за то, что заварил ему зеленый чай, вместо черного, и: «Я тебе не Гарри Стайлс, бога ради! Отдай ему эту гадость и принеси мне нормальный чай!» Би-бой бледнеет и тут же скрывается с глаз, когда взвинченный Луи забирает стеклянную чашку с дымящимся чаем из рук улыбающегося Гарри.

— Эти идиоты испортят мой показ! Только посмотри на них, ни одна модель не умеет нормально ходить! Я лучше ходил, когда мне был год, каракатица! — кричит Луи и кидает скомканной салфеткой в ярко накрашенную девушку, что опрометчиво подходит слишком близко. — Это будет грандиозный провал.

Луи сокрушенно качает головой, а Гарри все так же спокойно улыбается и приветливо кивает моделям, и Луи бы задушил его собственными руками за это спокойствие, если бы не был влюблен в него так сильно.

— Все пройдет отлично, вот увидишь.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — Луи глотает обжигающий чай и судорожно ловит ртом воздух. Его горло горит, и коленки трясутся нервной дрожью в его самых узких белых брюках, какие он только смог найти. — Я чувствую, что все пойдет коту под хвост. Меня назовут бездарностью, и я пойду работать в ателье.

Луи вытирает пот со лба и поправляет на глазах темные очки, от его укладки не осталось и следа, и Луизе придется экстренно исправлять ситуацию.

— У тебя получилась замечательная коллекция, Лу, — Гарри притягивает его за талию обеими руками и целует в лоб.

— Ты так говоришь, потому что она вся о тебе, — Луи крутится в свободных объятиях, пока не находит удобную позу, и суета вокруг будто отступает на второй план, когда он заглядывает в зеленые океаны напротив. Гарри поправляет очки на его носу и улыбается своими фирменными ямочками, в которые Луи хочет уткнуться носом, губами, языком.

— Я так говорю, потому что надел бы каждую вещь.

— Вот уж нет, — Луи фыркает, — я не готов увидеть тебя в вязаном платье.

Гарри играет бровями, и Луи прыскает. Его сердце больше не бьется в горле, и во рту не так сухо, и Гарри ловко поправляет пряди в его прическе и улыбается так светло, что у Луи щемит в груди.

— Я тебе обещаю, что все пройдет безупречно.

Луи вдыхает воздух у его шеи, и это что-то цветочно-летнее, персиково-сладкое и легкое, как теплый морской бриз. Его вырывают из комфортных объятий тонкие пальцы с красным маникюром, и его черные Рэй Бены оказываются у него в руках, белая салфетка — за воротником черной футболки с глубоким вырезом, мягкая широкая кисть тычется ему в лицо, и Луи жмурится, хмурится и морщится.

— Я убью тебя, Лу, что ты опять сделал с волосами, — отчитывает его Луиза, и Луи слышит хриплый смешок за спиной.

— Я тебе не Лу, — сквозь сжатые зубы произносит он одной стороной рта и получает кисточкой в нос. Он задерживает дыхание, и Луиза уже брызгает лаком на его челку, зачесывает вперед волосы на висках и ерошит макушку.

— Постарайся ничего не испортить до своего выхода.

У него во рту привычно оказывается пластинка мятной жвачки. Луи оборачивается, чтобы обнаружить, что Гарри уже не стоит за его спиной. Он возвращает на нос очки, и противная липкая нервозность снова крадется к его животу.

— Мистер Томлинсон, скоро ваш выход! — Би-бой почти пищит, и Луи замечает новый картонный стакан в его руках. — Хотите чай сейчас или…

— Где Гарри?

— Уже на подиуме.

Луи слышит **любимый летний хит Гарри** и приглушенный гул, и на экране за кулисами он видит, как уверенно Гарри идет по подиуму, его длинные кудри пружинят на плечах, уголок губ приподнят, и Луи любит его бездонно, безгранично. Он останавливается в конце подиума и полы длинного пальто взлетают от резкого движения рук — орел и тигр переливаются и встречаются в смертельной хватке на россыпи розовых бутонов. Луи теребит зубами губу, нервно крутит пальцами, и огромное жаркое чувство распирает его изнутри. Его мальчик-лето.

Гарри возвращается с подиума под свист и вспышки камер, его глаза сияют, словно рассвет, и раскрытая ладонь опускается на поясницу Луи.

— Готов?

Луи отчаянно мотает головой, и у него вот-вот начнется паническая атака, когда малиновые губы прижимают ненавязчивый поцелуй к его пересохшим губам.

— Ты самый лучший, Лу, они тебя обожают, — тихо говорит он, и у Луи трясутся все внутренности. Он обнимает губы Гарри своими, вцепляется пальцами в расстегнутую рубашку и наполняет легкие сладким летом.

— Мистер Томлинсон…

Луи не успевает прийти в себя, когда ладонь на его пояснице настойчиво подталкивает его к подиуму, и десятки вспышек встречают его вместе с овациями под ритмичное **«ты и я»**. Острая улыбка появляется на его лице, когда он замечает модельеров Гуччи, Зейна и Найла в первом ряду, и Гарри хлопает ему вместе с остальными моделями и всеми присутствующими в зале. Луи получает едва заметные кивки от редактора «Элль» и модного критика «Космо», и без тени сомнений принимает букет из рук Гарри, потому что как иначе. Уголки поджатых губ Мери-Кейт Олсен чуть приподняты, и Луи знает: он ее покорил. Он замечает ангелов «Викториа Сикрет», Канье Веста с Ким и поднимает пальцы в легком приветствии.

Он не помнит, что говорит в микрофон, потому что Гарри смотрит на него такими влюбленными глазами, что у Луи скручивается узел внизу живота. Он старается сдерживать безумную улыбку, ведь он _профессионал_ , но с треском проваливается, потому что пальцы Гарри оплетают его собственные поверх микрофона, когда они возвращаются за кулисы.

Луи целует его бездумно, без оглядки, посреди толпы гудящих моделей, что спешат снять теплые вещи. Он улыбается в горячие губы, цепляет их своими, облизывает языком и оттягивает зубами. Ему в голову как будто уже ударили брызги шампанского, и он тихо хихикает, когда Гарри приподнимает его над полом.

Луи улыбается журналистам, раскачивая полупустым бокалом с шампанским, потому что ему слишком трудно держать серьезное лицо. Он заливисто смеется в микрофон MTV и с готовностью показывает свои новые татуировки на голых руках: компас, кинжал и веревку. Он оттягивает ворот футболки, и чернильное «что есть, то есть» попадает в объективы «ДжиКью». Он говорит Джулии из «Хэллоу», как был взволнован перед походом к мастеру, и совершенно случайно забывает упомянуть, как растянувшийся на нем обнаженный Гарри сосредоточенно выводил линии будущих тату на его еще чистой коже. Он записывает видео для этого странного блогера и говорит, что Гарри вдохновляет его каждый день, и вездесущий Гримшоу выбивает из него признание о том, что у него нет в планах искать новую Музу, потому что Гарри — это образ жизни.

Луи находит Гарри между каждым коротким интервью, целует его влажные от шампанского губы и переплетает пальцы. Он шепчет: «Я люблю тебя» и «не могу дождаться, когда мы поедем домой», — и Гарри улыбается ему всем своим красивым лицом, с лучиками возле глаз и глубокими ямочками на персиковых щеках.

Их фотографируют вместе так часто, что может показаться, будто Луи весь вечер не отходил от Гарри ни на шаг, что, в прочем, не далеко от истины. Они вместе дают интервью для "Вог", и Луи не выпускает руку Гарри. «Я думаю, это надолго, — говорит он, путая пальцы в шоколадных кудрях. — Я думаю, что это может быть…» Он не говорит навсегда, но Гарри крепче сжимает его ладонь, смущенно глядя в пол — _я тоже люблю тебя._

Луи ободряюще переплетает их пальцы, улыбается журналистке и незаметно задевает бедро Гарри - **"никто не любит меня лучше, чем ты"** \- и мягкая ямочка на персиковой щеке - самый лучший ответ.

The End.


End file.
